


Restless

by xXxSecretLovexXx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxSecretLovexXx/pseuds/xXxSecretLovexXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maleficent decides to surprise Regina and tease her in the process. Set in FTL. Pure smut. Mentions of Leopold at the beginning but, nothing dark or sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

          It was a warm, beautiful evening and Regina sat in the royal garden. She hadn’t heard from Maleficent in a few days and she was starting to get bored, until the king approached her. Now she was getting irritated, but she put on a big smile to great her “loving” husband.  
  
\- Good evening, my queen. – He said, kissing her hand. – I come baring news. – Leopold announced cheerfully.  
\- Oh? What’s that, dear husband? – She did her best to sound honest and caring.  
\- We’ve been invited to a ball. And the hostess, this unknown woman, who keeps her identity secret, has sent you a lovely dress as a gift. – He seemed overjoyed at the news. – Her castle appeared from nothing! We simply must go!  
  
          Regina loathed these things almost as much as the king, but she had to admit she was intrigued by the invitation, so she accepted, her eagerness bringing another smile on the king’s face. And keeping him happy maybe wasn’t on her list of priorities, but with her own secrets to keep, it was an added bonus.  
  
\- What a lovely surprise. – She smiled. – I agree, it sounds positively wonderful.   
  
          She went to her chambers to find the dress she was sent. And it was a thing of great beauty. It was blood red, covered in black diamonds. This hostess had a taste for clothes and Regina wore it eagerly.  
  
          When they arrived people from all over the kingdom were already there. At the entrance everyone was given a unique mask, hiding their identity from the rest of the guests. The woman had thought of everything and the young queen was delighted. To her was given one that fit her dress. No one else wore red or in fact anything remotely like her, so naturally all eyes were glued to her. And she was magnificent.  
  
\- You are gorgeous tonight, my queen. – Leopold complimented her, holding her hand, walking confidently beside her, knowing she was the most beautiful woman there, and completely his. Or so he thought.  
  
          Regina only smiled, paying little attention to him… And then suddenly she couldn’t. Her mind was being invaded and images flooded her. Images of a certain blonde, walking closer.  
  
          The brunette was startled, for a moment thinking Maleficent was really there. But it was just a vision. One that made her almost fall over.  
  
\- Are you all right? – He held her, too firmly for her liking.  
\- Yes, I just need to sit.  
  
          Regina sat and watched him walk away. And as relief came, so did another vision. This time it was a kiss, passionate and slow, one that made the young queen wish she didn’t have to be here. Damn, Maleficent! She would pay for this! Or so the brunette wanted. But instead she was forced to see more, see the way Maleficent undressed under the moonlight, see their bodies press together, watch every touch and kiss, watch as milky-white hands caress her, as those full lips kiss her neck and then move down, until they were on her pussy. She could see and almost feel every flick of that talented, pink tongue that drove her mad, again and again… It went on for maybe half an hour, till her underwear was wet and all she wanted was to leave and force her hand under that dress and rub herself raw… And then it stopped. Giving her a moment to recover, until the main entrance was opened and a tall, masked blonde slowly walked down the stairs.  
  
          Regina was so frustrated, she didn’t know if she should trust herself in thinking it was none other than the dragon sorceress. Maybe it was her desire talking, but she wouldn’t mistake those beautiful eyes. It was Maleficent, She was the hostess. And Regina had to compliment the woman on her ingenuity. She created an event that allowed her to walk among all those people, talk to them unrecognized and freely, without their fear standing in the way. It was pretty brilliant. And she even invited Regina, she gave her that dress… And she teased her all night! Oh, that woman was in a world of trouble. Or so the brunette thought to herself from her spot. But her beautiful hostess was quite busy, talking to all her guests, that the brunette wouldn’t be able to have a moment alone with the other woman. Not now anyway. She had to wait. And just as she thought that at least the visions would stop, another one muddled her perception of reality. She could see herself, her naked body played across a bed, her hand between her legs, stroking herself as Maleficent spoke. “Show me, Regina, show me how much you want my mouth and my hand to replace yours.” And in the vision the young queen moaned, rubbing faster.  
  
          Regina was going mad. It was too much to bare. But she couldn’t stop the powerful magic that caused it, she couldn’t even stand up, too scared her eyes or legs would betray her and she’d fall. So she sat, focusing on breathing, on not moaning when the other vision hit, not calling the blonde’s name in frustration.  
  
          Another half hour passed this way, until she saw Maleficent alone. This was her chance, so she hurried her steps, expecting another vision. But the dragon saw her and decided to take pity on her young little queen.  
  
\- Hello, your Majesty. – She purred happily when Regina approached.  
\- What the hell are you doing? Have you lost your mind?  
\- Oh, no, I’m just … Enjoying myself. – The sorceress teased, reminding Regina once again of the very suggestive images the blonde has been sending her. – Are you?  
\- You have no idea. – The brunette growled in response but their little conversation was interrupted by other guests.  
  
          Regina was in no mood for small talk and politely walked away, only to feel another rush of magic cause her eyes to see things that made her squeeze her legs and beg for this night to be over.  
  
          Fifteen painfully long minutes later, her thoughts, or what was left of them, were interrupted by a hand on her shoulder.  
  
\- You seem distracted, your Majesty. Perhaps you should freshen up a bit.  
  
          The words came from a servant that led her out of the ball room and pointed at a door at the near end of the hall. Regina didn’t even think to question it, she entered the room quickly, happy to be alone and away from the crowd. What she didn’t know was that the room was far from empty.  
  
          After she closed the door behind herself she leaned against it and her hands started roaming down right away. She was desperate.  
  
\- Would you like me to join you, Regina, or should I just enjoy the show? – A voice rang through the room. It startled the young queen making her look around, already knowing who it belonged to.  
\- Maleficent! Where are we?  
\- The room that leads to the garden. Join me for a walk, would you?  
  
          Regina did, walking closely to the dragon, watching her. She wanted to be angry but the beautiful night and the fresh air enthralled her, making her forget for a while. Until Maleficent pulled her under a cherry tree and kissed her sweetly, reminding her of the burning need she felt.  
  
\- You’ll pay dearly for what you did. – Regina threatened, but her breathlessness told the blonde, she was quite safe for now.  
\- Or you could let me make it up to you. – The dragon purred and pushed the queen against the tree, kissing her once more, lips hungry and wanting, pressing against Regina’s insistently. Until the brunette pulled away.  
\- Wait! We can’t do this here! What if someone sees us?  
\- We better hurry then. – Maleficent responded, leaning down to kiss Regina’s neck while her hands roamed lower, cupping the brunette’s ass, pulling up her dress and lowering  her underwear confidently.  
  
          The queen wanted to say no, but her body was impatient and she knew if she refused, she’d have to wait at least until the next day. After being teased for so long she relented quickly, holding up her dress, so she could give Maleficent more room and allow her free access.  
  
\- There’s my good girl. – The blonde praised as she kneeled and slowly ran her fingers over Regina’s pussy, getting them wet. – Now tell me, my sweet, how should I reward your patience? Should I use my fingers, or would you rather have my tongue?  
  
          The queen could hardly process the words anymore and the dragon was taking her sweet time, that only made Regina rock against the only source of stimulation she had, as her head fell back.  
  
\- Ah! Just touch me. – She begged. – I want all of it. I want _**you**_. So stop teasing and just… Touch me.   
  
          Maleficent smiled. She didn’t have to be told twice, especially when it was exactly what she wanted as well. So she leaned closer, hooking one of Regina’s legs over her shoulder, before pushing two of her fingers inside the brunette. She loved watching her hands work inside the little queen, loved the feeling of her walls squeezing and pulsating in need, she loved watching the girl fall apart. And even more when she could taste it on her tongue and revel in the way the young body would bend to her will. It felt better than any curse ever could.  
  
\- They won’t see us, but you’d have to keep quiet, my dear.  
  
          Maleficent whispered, before she started licking slowly. Regina didn’t understand. Not at first. Not until she saw a couple walking in the garden. The dragon was hiding them with a cloaking spell, but the sound could give them away… And that was a problem, because Regina really wanted to scream.   
  
          It felt even better than usual. The way the blonde’s tongue moved was almost magical on its own, making circles over sensitive flesh, sometimes even moaning softly in appreciation while her fingers stroked deep inside Regina. She never stopped, never caring if they could be detected by the people that sometimes passed closely by them. As is she was the one receiving all that pleasure, as if nothing in the world mattered to her, but making the girl cum.  
  
\- Don’t stop! – Regina whispered, one of her hands letting go of her dress in order to find purchase in holding blonde hair, pulling Maleficent even closer and rocking against her face. The brunette had no self-control left, no modesty, only need. More powerful than experienced before. The kind of need that brought down walls and overpowered any rational thought.    
  
          She was surrounded by people and she couldn’t even care. Not when Maleficent was doing all those sinful things to her. Somehow that woman always brought out her desire and passion, made her want more… And Regina was almost there. Her body was so sensitive, so hungry for it, after all those teasing images, that she almost wanted to push Maleficent away, so they could start this all over again, so she could prolong her pleasure and experience this over and over. She probably would… If she had the self-control for it. And right now, she didn’t. She was falling embarrassingly fast, right in the garden.  
  
          Maleficent recognized the signs of an impending orgasm right away and she knew Regina would need so much than that to get through the night without touching herself. And she really didn’t want that. She wanted to be the sole reason for the queen’s pleasure, so she removed her fingers gently, hearing the brunette whine above her, before sucking her clit into her mouth, flicking her tongue over it rapidly as Regina trembled.   
  
          The blonde never stopped, she devoured the needy little pussy and Regina couldn’t take it anymore. She moaned, loudly, as the orgasm spread over her body and took over her. She was in heaven. Right there, under that cherry tree, and she never wanted it to end, she wanted this to last forever. And as her pleasure subsided, Regina felt those fingers against her entrance again, pushing inside her.  
  
\- Promise not to touch yourself tonight and I’ll make you cum again. – Maleficent whispered in a sultry tone.  
  
          She knew the promise of a momentary reward, especially in this state would get the perky brunette to agree to almost anything, especially if it meant more pleasure. And she was right. As her fingers moved, slowing down gradually, Regina reached down, scared the dragon might take them away, take the pleasure away…  
  
\- Yes, I’ll do it! Please, don’t stop. – The queen was desperate for the touch and Maleficent had no intention to make her wait, not when her screams might have brought unwanted attention to them. So her fingers started moving again, fast. Making Regina loose herself again.  
  
\- Mmm, that’s it, my sweet. – The dragon sorceress rose to her feet, kissing the beautiful girl in her arms gently. – My insatiable queen. – She whispered softly, running her tongue over Regina’s ear, moving lower, down her neck and covering it with kisses.  
  
          Regina could taste herself in the kiss, she knew Maleficent would, for the rest of the night, she knew the blonde would crave the same release, she’d lay in bed, thinking of them… Of this. She’d use those same fingers to relief the tension, moaning at the thought of Regina. And it was intoxicating.   
  
\- What about you? How will this night end for you, Mal? – The brunette wanted to hear it, she wanted the dragon to whisper her desires in the dark as she drove Regina closer. – Tell me.   
\- I’d go outside, on the balcony, feel the night air over my skin, wearing nothing. And I’d lean against the wall, letting my body relax to the cold, feel the chills run down my spine, press my thighs together a few times... make my body want it even more. And then think about all the things that make me tremble with desire. Let the images wash over me, let the idea of them sink in, let myself want them even more, until I can’t stand the pressure anymore, until I breathe heavy and shallow, until I feel my chest rise and fall with every breath I take, until there's nothing left to think about, until desire consumes my mind completely, until my hands twitch with the desire to touch and explore, until I can imagine that the fingers on my neck and down my shoulders belong to someone else… To you. And I’ll move them down slowly, between my legs, wishing you could be with me, that you’d pull my legs apart and run your fingers over me… I’d be so wet for you, Regina… So ready. And when I rub myself I’d whisper your name. – Maleficent spoke wantonly, almost desperately, as if what she said was exactly what she was doing, and it was driving Regina mad. She could feel herself getting closer again, shivering at the words, at the way the blonde told her shamelessly about her fantasy.  
\- Would you let me cum, my queen? – The dragon whispered, her fingers never stopping. – Please, don’t make me wait. Tell me you’d let me orgasm.  
  
          Maleficent sounded so desperate and so seductive, that Regina couldn’t take it anymore. She kissed the blonde, rough and clumsy, but passionate none the less and as she voiced her agreement, the wave of pleasure washed over her, making her forget where she was, the people around them and in the castle… Even how to stand. All she felt was pleasure and bliss. Luckily the blonde was there to hold her. And the first thing Regina saw as she came down was Maleficent’ smile. And it wasn’t self-satisfied or smug. She looked kind and loving.   
  
          They stayed under the tree a little longer, just kissing, holding each other, before they had to join the party…  
  
                                                                                                                                   *        *        *  
  
          It was almost morning when Regina finally went to bed after the trip back to the castle and she felt exhausted. She was just about to sleep when another image flooded her mind. She knew it was Maleficent right away. But it wasn’t a vision, like before, it wasn’t fake.   
  
          The blonde was standing on her balcony and Regina could see everything… The sun was rising slowly as the sorceress undressed… And the queen knew right away that to keep her promise would be one of the hardest things she’s ever done.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed yourselves. Thanks to my tumblr anon for the prompt and if you guys have more, I'm always open to them.  
> Also, whatever you think, positive or otherwise, opinions and comments are always fun for me to read :)


End file.
